


Worst Couple Ever

by adumbparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, ft.prankster ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adumbparrish/pseuds/adumbparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan had never seen someone on their way to commit a crime but he imagined that they would look quite similar to how Parrish did right now. I am so fucked. Ronan wasn’t one to back away from a fight, but he didn’t want to meet his maker right now. Maybe later, not now my will isn’t ready and I’m not abandoning Chainsaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Couple Ever

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr adumbparrish   
> based off an au from awful-aus.tumblr.com

Ronan was a God damn mastermind. He had pulled some pretty incredible pranks before but this topped the cake.

And what a fine cake topper it was.

All day he had been up in a tree sprinkling fake snow on people passing by. The reactions were especially hilarious due to the fact that it never snowed in Henrietta. Ever.

As of now he had received a “Fuck you Snake” from one (1) Blue Sargent, a “Damn, I got so excited” from one (1) Gansey and a rather melodramatic sigh from one (1) Noah Czerny. The latter of which he had felt a little bad about.

He was about to feel a lot worse.

 

Adam wasn’t having the greatest of days. _I have 3 hours of Latin homework and at least 2 of calculus, did I have lunch today? I think I had lunch today or am I thinking of yesterday-_ Adam’s thoughts came to a standstill as he saw fine white flakes fall from the sky. _Is-is that snow? Christ this is incredible just wait until I tell Gansey he’ll be ecstatic_ he thought, he glanced upwards and just caught an intricate raven tattoo disappear from sight.

_Lynch_ Adam began to scramble up the tree, he had had enough of this bastard’s games. He’d been at it all week, plastic wrap on the toilet seat, shaving foam in his sheets. _Not today Lynch, not today._

 

Ronan had never seen someone on their way to commit a crime but he imagined that they would look quite similar to how Parrish did right now. _I am so fucked._ Ronan wasn’t one to back away from a fight, but he didn’t want to meet his maker right now. _Maybe later, not now my will isn’t ready and I’m not abandoning Chainsaw._

_Tree climbing is a lot harder than I thought it would be_ thought Adam. _Or maybe it just takes practice._ He grabbed a sturdy looking branch and heaved himself upwards.Ronan was climbing rapidly above him, he could hear his heavy breathing and felt the tree shake. _Speed isn’t going to save your ass now._

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck_. Ronan’s thoughts weren’t completely coherent but this much could be understood. Ronan was at the top of the tree with nowhere to go. _I’ll talk it out, what’s he going to do? Yell at me? Whatever, not a big deal._ Ronan never lied to anyone, but anyone did not include himself.

Finally Adam reached the top, he pinned Ronan with a glare.

“You need to stop.” He said.

“You gonna make me?” Ronan regretted the words the second they escaped his mouth. He saw Adam’s jaw clench and shoulders straighten. _Fuck this is not the time to be turned on turn it off, Ronan turn. It. Off._

But it was too late, Parrish must have been able to read his face or maybe he just knew what he could do to Ronan with a word, a touch, a look.

“Yeah, I am.” And with that he began to climb down the tree.

_Wait, what. Is that it? Do I follow him? Following him is probably a bad idea. I’m going to follow him._

Ronan made it back to the ground a few moments after Adam did. He turned to face him and found himself pinned against the tree instead.

“You think you’re real funny don’t you?” Adam’s breath was hot against Ronan’s ear and Ronan felt his face grow warm. He could see the boy’s Adam’s apple move up and down as he spoke.

“A God damn mastermind right?” Ronan gulped, the day had become swelteringly hot all of a sudden. Adam’s accent was slipping out and Ronan was trying to not think about that. Or how close his full lips were to his. Or how nice a hickey would look on his tan throat.

“You’ve been screwing me all week I think it’s only fair that I get my turn too.” Ronan’s blue eyes widened as he looked at the other boy. A blush crept onto Adam’s face as he realized the meaning of what he had just said.

_What have I done, Christ this is ridiculous why did I have to say that. He looked all nervous and flustered and now he looks obnoxious again dammit_. Adam felt like a fool and began to back away from Ronan, just as Ronan leaned towards him.

Adam froze. _No this is not happening._

Ronan moved another inch and closed the remaining space between them.

_Oh_

Their thoughts were symmetrical and their movements were harmonious. This was their melody the tempo slow and the rhythm sweet. They were no longer two separate beings but a whole, their unity held a beauty of its own. They were paramount and they felt as though they had transcended into something that even great Cabeswater could not conceive.

They broke apart breathless and their gazes locked.

Adam instantly shifted his eyes away, he turned around and began to walk away.

Ronan stood completely still for a beat, _he didn’t feel anything, I forced him into it and he pitied me so he kissed me back, it was a mistake, I was a mistake, this isn’t real_ all of these thoughts and scenarios pounded in his head. Along with one smaller plea, a faint but an indisputable _please come back_.

Just then, Adam turned around and threw some of the fake snow at him.

“Merry Christmas” he said with a shy smile

“Kiss my ass”

Silence filled the air.

“You know, I’ve always thought Gansey’s glasses were rather boring, don’t you agree?”

Ronan raised an eyebrow, then he grinned.

“Absolutely, and his contacts are so mundane.”

“I concur.”

They walked towards Monmouth together.

_Good God, I cannot be late to calculus again_ Gansey raced to slip on his uniform and dashed into the bathroom. He popped in his contacts and brushed his teeth simultaneously (a feat deemed impossible by most) and ran into the Pig. He made it to class, not early enough to be considered on time, but not late enough to be tardy either. Gansey had noticed some of the other students were giving him strange looks but couldn’t figure out why until he went to bathroom during lunch.

His eyes were bright pink.

He stumbled backwards in shock. It took him a few seconds to understand that he had not been kidnapped by faeries in his sleep, his contacts had been tinted. He reached into his backpack to grab his glasses only to find that his usual wire framed ones had been replaced, by gaudy cat eye glasses with rhinestones on them.

He vaguely remembered Adam and Ronan snickering during all of homeroom while passing notes and shook his head.

Worst. Couple. Ever.


End file.
